fukigen_na_mononokeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanae Ashiya
'''Ashiya Hanae '''is the main character of "Fukigen na Mononokean". He is a high school student who is able to see yōkai. He is also the part-time employee of the Mononokean. Appearance Hanae has blue/black hair and blue eyes. He is often seen with different expressions depending on the situation. It is said the he can easily cry which is seen in the anime. He is normally seen wearing his school uniform which consists of a red tie, white shirt, yellow vest and black pants. Personality He can easily show his emotions and can show pity for both human and yokai. He is extremely considerate to all. He is a very friendly energetic compassionate person willing to help anyone in need. He tends to panic quite often and is very expressive of his emotions, which are more extreme than a normal person's. He is sociable and gets along with everyone he meets. At times during his many jobs, he often shows a sympathetic side to the many sad circumstances to those he meets and always vies for a better solution. As described by Haruitsuki, he is rather childish and throughout the series is often compared to a five year old (mostly by Haruitsuki). He does in fact often act impulsively with a sense of naivety and can get into fights with others over small matters especially with Haruitsuki and Yahiko though he does nothing more than argue. He is also described as having a loud personality even when quiet (as his actions are loud) and even Hanae himself admits that it is part of his character. Interestingly, he is more afraid of ghosts than yokai, becoming terrified at the prospect of playing hide and seek at night in a graveyard and walking behind Zenko tugging on her shirt when he had to, as he did not want to wander the graveyard alone. While not as afraid of yokai as before, he can still be intimidated by huge and dangerous looking yokai, as shown by his first meeting with Justice. However, after a near death experience from meeting with the Executive, he develops a stronger fear of yokai though he is shown to be able to handle small harmless yokai. It is shown in the capybara incident that when his friends are hurt, he can show a more "dangerous" side of himself. History Not much is known about his past except for that he wanted his mother to know that he wanted to take over the family flower shop but his mother turned him down. Hanae realized that his mother wanted him to decide what he wants to in his life later on. It is not known if he has always been able to see yōkai, but when it is described in the anime, Hanae said "Yōkai and such are imaginary characters. They don't actually exist. Right... until that day, that's what I believed."Episode 1 It can be assumed that he recently got the ability to see yōkai when he first met Fuzzy. Abilities Hanae is able to see Yōkai and communicate with them. Hanae has an unknown ability that has yet to be revealed. However when he confronted the capybara demon who accused him of thievery and hurt Fuzzy, a strange blue aura came out of his arm and Capybara kneeled before Ashiya, feeling an oppressive force and aura coming out of Ashiya that awoke out of Ashiya's anger. This ability is revealed in chapter 38 as "Influence". He has also mentioned an ability to find metal objects such as scissors and rings from what it appears to be instinct alone demonstrated in chapter 12/episode 6 when he managed to find a ruby ring that Manjiro and Abeno couldn't find after four meetings and again in chapter 27 when he found the Justice's gold ring quickly. He seems to have a good amount of stamina, once managing to play with Fuzzy for an entire night without sleep.He also good at running, when he wakes up late and run to his school in ten minutes with his usual commute that takes 30 minutes. He can do some acrobatics, in chapter 45.When he show his acrobatic skill in front of the two kids. He also has the ability to take quick dumps, as shown in chapter 2. Relationships Haruitsuki Abeno Haruitsuki sees Hanae as a five-year old as Hanae always cries easily, gets himself possessed by demons and to him is seemingly unable to do jobs without assistance sometimes. But even so, there have been times when he has shown concern for Hanae. Despite their arguments Hanae holds a great respect for Itsuki, and seems very eager to please him despite his complaints. When he feels that Itsuki is ignoring him because he did something wrong, he stresses about it to the point of being unable to eat, and genuinely gets upset when he realizes Itsuki was just lost in thought on another matter the whole day. This shows that despite their rocky start, Hanae's feelings for Itsuki are warm and genuine, and he is happy to be in his service. He becomes extremely happy when Itsuki praises his work ( it shows in after the manjiro's case) Fuzzy Hanae first met Fuzzy when he was walking home. Ever since that day, he is seen clinging onto Hanae, despite Hanae's attempts to get rid of him. After finding out why Fuzzy did not leave him despite punching and kicking him, Hanae becomes more friendlier towards Fuzzy. Fuzzy enjoys playing and spending time with Hanae, and gets so depressed when Hanae is unable to see him that he refused to leave the Mononokean and sulks in a corner. Hanae enjoys petting Fuzzy as he has extremely soft fur and sometimes even calls it beautiful. Zenko Fujiwara When the two first met, Zenko didn't believe that Hanae was looking for a mask and was a trespasser. However, when he revealed he could help her father stop laughing (the result of the mask he was looking for) she decided to trust him. He ultimately enlightened her and helped the strained relationship with her and her father by explaining to her how her father didn't want her to inherit the temple wasn't because she was a girl but because she was his child and he wanted her to have more options. After the job was done, she stated her desire to meet Hanae again, to the distress of her father. She becomes friends with Hanae after attending school and receiving help when she is bitten by Yahiko, causing a mark to appear on her arm that harms her and also gave her the ability to see demons. She has since hung out with him and on occasion helps him and Abeno deal with demons. While she enjoys the company of Yahiko and the employees of the Mononokean, she seems closest to Ashiya. Hanae's mother He seems to get along well with his mother, though gets annoyed when she expresses her feeling using flowers. When he was falling ill due to being possessed by Fuzzy, she was worried and wondered if it was hereditary since she herself often fell ill due to anemia. She was relieved when he felt better. The two seem to enjoy each other's company and she often worries for Ashiya especially since he now stays out late helping the Mononokean but understands he is working hard and doesn't bother him too much. Yahiko The two do not get along and Yahiko often blames things on Ashiya when things don't go well even when it is not Ashiya's fault (almost 99% of the time it isn't Ashiya's fault). He even refuses to share his sweets and snacks with him.Despite this, he admits in chapter 32 he doesn't hate Ashiya as much after he helps Yahiko out with Kinako though he refuses to admit this to Ashiya. Ashiya himself still acts friendly to Yahiko despite being annoyed by Yahiko's behavior with him and even offers to buy him sweets and was upset when he believed Yahiko hated him further after he helped Yahiko part with Kinako. Mononokean The two get along well. The Mononokean tends to worry about Hanae since he tends to get into trouble with demons and once had Abeno write a beginner edition rules list for traveling to the underworld, causing Hanae to wonder if they thought of Hanae as a child. They care for Hanae and when Hanae temporarily lost the ability to see Yokai, they admitted they were worried Hanae would never return and was thrilled when his vision came back. It tends to explain things to Hanae and acts like a well meaning parent. Legislator The two get along well, though Ashiya was initially fearful that he would have Ashiya fired and also believed he was irresponsible since Abeno described him as someone who loves gambling, alcohol, women, and his sister. He is aware Ashiya is human and accepts him as a member of the Mononokean and believes he is changing Abeno for the better as he is making Abeno more human. He also had him and Abeno help with his paperwork in exchange for a large sum of cash, something Ashiya was willing to do. Justice The two met while Ashiya was delivering a letter to the executive from the Legislator. While Ashiya was initially fearful of the Justice due to their large size in yokai form, when Justice proved he meant no harm Ashiya calmed down and helped them find their gold ring. In exchange, Justice took Ashiya to the executive on his back. He considers Ashiya interesting while Ashiya shows respect to Justice as his superior and a friend. He tried to lure Ashiya to the executive's building when he was ordered to by him but seems to get along with Ashiya. Justice also tend to care about Ashiya's safety as they pulled him away from the executive and told him to stop when Ashiya was hurt. Justice was the first to ask him if he was alright when he's affected by the aura. Executive The executive is a high ranking demon who has hatred for humans so naturally he wasn't pleased learning Ashiya's identity and has been wondering if he should be killed. He lured in Ashiya at the pretense of him being accused of thievery. When he met Ashiya, he called him dangerous and enjoyed seeing him struggle, he may have intended to kill Ashiya right there until Abeno struck him down. Koura The two seem to get along ok though Ashiya is somewhat terrified of her because she sometimes suggests making medicine out of his body parts. She is aware he is human and doesn't seem to mind Shizuku The two seem to get along as he calls her Shizuku chan and respects her ability to make medicine though is somewhat distressed when she gets jealous when Koura suggests making medicine of him due to her obsession with Koura. He was thankful when she treated Fuzzy's wounds and the two are shown to get along though she is unaware he is human. Quotes ''"I... understand why you're angry. I understand you're upset because... someone stole your fruit. Whatever the reason...It's wrong to steal. I understand your desire to catch and punish the thief, too. But... You ignored what I had to say in order to say what you wanted. You even threatened me with a knife.You took your anger out on someone else and hurt them. Don't you realize... that was the wrong thing to do?" -'' to the Capybara Yokai in chapter 10 "''You took your anger out on someone else and hurt them. Don't you realize... that was the wrong thing to do?" -'' to the Capybara Yokai in chapter 10 ''"I just can't imagine the scale of something as large as "for demonkind". I've wanted to help the demons I meet through working at the Mononokean." ''- to Rippou in chapter 11 Trivia There has been speculation regarding Ashiya, particularly in regards to his powers and name. Abeno, Rippou, and even the Executive (a frightening human hating demon) paused when hearing Ashiya's name and the executive once refers to him as dangerous. This could also be due to Ashiya Sakae (his father) having a connection with the Mononokean in the past. Ashiya himself has also been seen to have the ablility Influence which first occurred in the capybara incident. Interestingly, his mother cannot see demons and has no special abilities and his father is not seen or mentioned so it is possible that it is through his father's heritage that he gets his powers and that his last name belongs to his father's (It was confirmed in Chapter 48 that his father could see demons). It is possible that he is descended from Doman Ashiya, an onmyōji known as the rival of the more famous Abe no Seimei, although the kanji in his family name is different. In chapter 4, he mentions having an older sister who is first seen at the end of chapter 48, with an introduction in chapter 49. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male